The compoundity of devices is ever increasing, and as the compoundity of these devices increase, so generally do the costs in designing and manufacturing the devices. Additionally, these devices may be combined with other devices to form systems having even greater compoundities. For example, devices may be combined to form a distributed system which includes computing devices, network connection devices, applications which are executed on the computing devices, and so on. Therefore, operation of a distributed system may involve a variety of different interactions between the devices which affect the overall functionality of the system.
One technique which may be utilized to determine the suitability of devices and systems to provide desired functionality is through the use of simulations. Simulations may be utilized to test the functionality of devices to perform desired actions without having to actually produce the devices and/or arrange them into the desired distributed system configuration. However, traditional simulation techniques are overly complicated with regard to model development and configuration and result in great inefficiencies, especially when simulating a distributed system.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for improved techniques for device simulation, especially in distributed systems.